1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two-way digital communication device and more specifically to a digital communication and identification device, method, and computer program using two-way radio-based technology to communicate with other digital communication devices and to show a list of other known digital communication devices that are available for communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
Two-way radios have become popular communication tools where land-based telephone or other communication methods are not well-suited. These two-way radios generally allow users to communicate with each other over known radio frequencies within the radio range of the two-way radios. Early two-way radios systems relied on the voice of the user of the two-way radio to alert another two-way radio user. As improvements were made to these systems, other call notification methods became available such as providing an audible tone to a particular two-way radio user. In many instances, these notification methods are ineffective because the sender of the call notification does not receive notification of whether the recipient is within the communication range of the two-way radio.
Thus, there exists an unmet need in the art for a two-way radio that notifies the user when another two-way radio is within or outside the radio range of the two-way radio.